Knowledge of Sage
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: First RW fic. In a twist of fate Heero and Duo are sent to the Ronin world. To complicate things Zecks is with them. A RW/GW fic. I really don't know why I'm posting this.


T: Knowledge of Sage

Disclaimer: Don't own the Blackmore's Night song the title is taken from, nor GW or RW.

NOTE: Don't ask me to update too soon, I should be studying rather than posting this *mutters about plot bunny and death glairs muses*  **Ha** Fancy Face is going to freak when she sees this!!!  ****

*~* Warning: Possible OOCness??? *~*

"The Year is After Colony 195…"

"Heero I'm bored." A certain violet eyed boy told his friend.  The others in the safe house hid when Duo said 'bored' leaving Heero alone with him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The cobalt-blue eyed boy asked.

"Come on Heero lets go out.  I need to get out of here before I go crazy." Duo wined.

Heero finally gave up and put closed his laptop.  He knew until Duo got rid of some of his energy he was going to get no piece.

Both boys grabbed somewhat disguises and their weapons and left the house.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Quatre told Trowa as they watched to two leave.

"Do you want to get them to come back?"  Trowa asked.

"No!" Wufei yelled, "I do not want to deal with Maxwell when he is this hyper, let Yuy deal with it."

*~*~*

They wondered around the colony for a while without any plan.  Heero then began to steer the American towards the docking bay.  The least they could do since there where out was check and see if OZ had brought anything onto the colony recently.

They stared at the docking bay for a while and had just turned to leave when something crashed behind them.  Both boys turned to watch as an explosion roared through the bay.  They where unable avoid it and Duo for some reason grabbed Heero's arm to prevent them from being separated.  Both boys closed their eyes as the fire surrounded them.

*~*~*

The entire colony shook from the force of the explosion.

Quatre glanced at his friends.  He had known something was going to happen.

*~*~*

Duo found himself lying on pavement on earth.  It had to be earth, cause it wasn't a colony, that much was evident from the feeling of the sun hitting his body.  Finding himself alive he released Heero's arm. 

He listened to Heero's breathing, glad the other boy was alive.  It was then that he realized they where not alone.

Opening one eye he found himself looking at a male, he would guess to be the same age as him with blue hair. 'What the??' Duo wondered to himself.  And continued his observation of the boy, who turned out to have blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be walking."  Someone said, Duo guess Heero was walking, but found himself looking at a gun.

Zecks stared at him and smiled.  "Looks like I captured a Gundam pilot."

"A Gundam pilot?" Duo asked, realizing Heero was no longer next to him.

"Hey Zecks." Heero said, appearing.  He kicked the gun out of the older mans grasp when Zecks turned.  Duo managed to get it.

"Looks like we caught ourselves an Ozzie." Duo said, classic Shinigami smile on his face.

The group that was around them glanced at each other.

"Duo lets not hold him."  Heero told him.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"We need to figure out how to get home."

"What do you mean?  We take a transport and go and get our Gundams that's how."

"Do any of you know what Gundams or colonies are?" Heero asked.

They shook their heads 'no'.

Duo shrugged and released Zecks.

"Truce?" he asked the older man.

Zecks agreed and Duo gave him back his gun.

"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero said, taking care of the introductions so Duo would take forever.  "The man with blond hair is Zecks Marquise, and the one with the big mouth and braid is Duo Maxwell."

The apparent leader nodded. " I'm Ryo Sanada," he then continued the introductions, "Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Rowen Hashiba-"

"Kento Rei Faun" the boy said, cutting off Ryo, then added "Can we get something to eat?"

"Ohh food." Duo wined.

Heero glanced at the two of them, seemed Duo had found someone that shared his love of food.

"What should we do?" Cye asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Flame me if you must.  Any flames will tell me to keep my little fingers out of the Ronin Warrior category.**


End file.
